Haru vs Lightning
by nerd314314
Summary: Haru is alive and becomes a human. Haru is 14. Haru challenges Lightning to a duel. will Haru win or lose? op fake cards will be used. Aoi is 16 in this fanfic. Bohman become a human in this fanfic. contains hinted one sided Haru x Aoi. I do not own vrains. sorry for errors.


Haru opened his eyes at the place he lost to Blue maiden. Haru asked himself " how am i alive?". Haru checked himself and said " I am not a artificial intelligence anymore. I am a human now. Blue maiden mostlikely lost to my brother, Bohman. The only way to save her and everyone is to beat Lightning in a duel. Lightning will pay for this chaos!". Haru looked at his deck and he said " I will take on Lightning in a duel! ". Haru then started on making a program to teleport Lightning where he is to duel him.

Meanwhile, Lightning was on his way to duel Revolver. Lightning said " I will destory, Revolver!". Then Haru's program kicked in. Lightning screamed " what's going on?!". Lighting then was teleported to the location Haru was at. Lightning said " what going on?" confused. Haru said " It's time to get rid of you. ". Lightning said " you're alive ?!". Haru said " yes but i turned into a human now. Your chaos will end! I challenge you to a duel!". Lightning laughed and said " you are not worth my time dueling." Haru said " You are making that up because you was scared to lose against me.". Lightning screamed " How dare you make fun of me! I will duel you and destory you for good.". Haru said " Bring it on Lightning!". Lightning said " I beated spectre and Blood shepherd so this should be a cakewalk. This will be a master duel!". Haru and Lightning said " Duel!". Lightning said " The weak goes 1st. So you have the 1st turn, Haru! ".

Haru said " My turn! I play a field spell, Hydradrive computer base! Each time a link monster is summoned, my opponent takes damage equal to it's attack as long it's attack points is under 1900. However, while this card is on the field, I can only link summon twice per turn! since their are no monsters in the main monster zone, I can special summon Hydradrive Booster in defense mode. I use it to link summon Coolant Hydradrive. Thanks to my field spell, you take 1000 damage. ". Lightning screamed " you will pay, Haru!" while his lifepoints dropped to 3000. Haru said " since their are no monsters in the main monster zone, I can special summon Hydradrive Booster in defense mode. I use it to link summon Coolant Hydradrive in attack mode. Thanks to my field spell, you take 1000 damage!". Lightning said " Not gonna happen ! I send Armatos Legio grand warrior to the graveyard, since I have lower lp than you and a effect is used to deal me damage, the damage is negated and I gain 4,000,000 lifepoints and your lifepoints is divided by 2000!". Haru screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down to 2 while Lightning's lifepoints rose to 4, 003,000. Haru said " I will not give up ! I set 2 cards! I end my turn!". Haru was thinking in his head " Aoi, If I fail to beat him. I am sorry!" while crying a lot. The tears Haru was making caused the program to stop Bohman and soulburner's duel and caused Soulburner , Bohman, Revolver, playmaker and Akira to be teleported where Haru and Lightning was dueling. Soulburner screamed " How is Haru alive?! " Bohman and everyone else said " I don't know how he is alive.". Revolver said " Haru somehow is a human. If Haru somehow wins, everyone will be set free excluding windy and Lightning. But also Bohman will become human .".

Lightning said " prepare to be deleted again, Haru! I draw!". Revolver went to check the lifep scores of the duel. Revolver's jaw dropped and said " This is a unfair duel. Haru has only 2 lifepoints and Lightning has 4, 003,000 lifepoints!". Everyone else watching the duel jaw dropped. Lightning was thinking "only this card can end him this turn" Lightning said " I play a spell called Armatos Legio Blessed life. I can special summon 1 link monster from my extra deck in my extra monster zone with it's effects negated and it gains 3000 attack points. This is treated as a link summon. Then my lifepoints become ∞ . I can't summon or set any other monsters this turn !" Haru and the others said " that's not fair. Lightning said " I special summon Armatos Legio Decurion from my extra deck in attack mode. It gains 3000 attack points . It has 4000 attack points now. Now my lifepoints are now ∞ now!". Lightning laughed while his lifepoints went up to ∞ . Lightning said " Begone, Haru! Armatos Legio Decurion attacks your Coolant Hydradrive! Be alone forever!". Haru said " I edited my deck. In this duel, you are not just fighting me! I will prove it, I play my trap,Marincess flood since I control a water link monster, your attack is negated. Then I gain lifepoints equal to all of the link monster's attack points on the field and if you still have more lifepoints than me , your lifepoints become the same of mine.". Akira and Bohman said " He combined his deck with Blue maiden?!". Haru's lifepoints went from 2 to 6002. Lightning growled and said " you will pay, Haru!" while his lifepoints went down from ∞ to 6002. Flame was thinking " does Haru have feelings towards Blue maiden?". Lightning said " you will pay! I play a equip spell, sword of victory and equip it to my Armatos Legio Decurion . I can only play this equip card in my main phase 2. My monster's attack is now ∞ . My lifepoints is now ∞ and you lose 6000 lifepoints. ". Haru screamed in pain while his lifepoints drop down from 6002 to 2. " Haru!" everyone screamed excluding Lightning and Haru. Lightning said " I end my turn". Haru could barely stand up and said " My turn , I draw! I summon Marincess Sea Horse in attack mode. This is the end. I use Marincess Sea Horse and my 2 Coolant Hydradrives to link summon. Let the bond of friendship combine! I link summon Marincess Hydradrive crystal Heart ( link 3/water/cyberse/atk 2250/↙↓↘). I use it's effect, when link summoned my opponent takes damage equal to the highest attack point link monster on the field. since your Armatos Legio Decurion has ∞ attack points now, you take ∞ damage!". Lightning screamed " No! I lost!" while his lifepoints went down from ∞ to 0. Lightning was deleted. All the victims of Lightning's plot and Emma Bessho appeared.

Bohman then seen himself turned human. playmaker then saw Jin and Shoichi . He ran to them giving them hugs with tears of joy. Emma then saw kengo in his non vrains form. She ran towards him and hugged him. Earth and Aqua saw each other . They run to each other and had a very romantic moment. Ai and Flame went to hug them with tears of joy. Revolver saw spectre and they shared a hug. Akira then saw Miyu and Aoi . He went to hug them. Akira said " Aoi, I am glad you are back. " with tears of joy in his eyes. Aoi said " I am glad you both are back " with tears in her eyes. Bohman walked towards Haru and said " I am proud of you, Haru.". Haru said " thanks, big brother" with tears in his eyes. Haru then around to see Aoi came back. Haru ran towards Ao with tears of joy in his eyes " you are back. " hugging Aoi. Aoi said " Haru, you're back . " hugging him. Haru said " yeah I got something to give you back". Aoi had a confused face. Haru gave her cards back to her . Aoi asked " why did you have those cards?". Haru said " I kinda combined my deck with yours to duel Lightning to beat him. ". Aoi said " Then you somehow survived when you lost that duel to me." Haru said " I don't know how I survived. But I am not a Ai any more . I become a human somehow. Bohman is a human now.". Haru almost fell down but he was caught by Aoi and Bohman. Aoi said " He needs to rest. He look like his duel with Lightning tired him out.". Bohman said " It did Lightning 's lifepoints reached ∞ twice in the duel. ". Aoi said " no reason he is tired. ". Everyone logged out in vrains. Link vrains was safe now. Everyone went home. Bohman and Haru stayed at Aoi and Akira's home. When they got there, Aoi take Haru in her bedroom and laid him on her bad to allow him to rest and she sleeped right beside him . Akira sleeped in his bedroom. Bohman went to sleep on the couch in the livingroom.


End file.
